Talk:Ashe/@comment-5077844-20150429135422/@comment-11013454-20150429150627
well lets take a look see. Ok. she's got a permaslow...you mean the permaslow she's always had anyway? 8 mana per shot was not stopping hte permaslow from being a permaslow. it's also weaker than her current slow unless she activates her Q. It's also this weird thing that makes her crit into some weird crit special that aren't the same as acutal crits because withotu having her passive slow on them she can't crit them, so you can' just lob a few lucky crit harrases like say Gangplank can. initially these are also rather weak crits. Normlly crits double the damage of your attack, but now they're being filtered through an equation that calculates damage depending on her acutally crit chance and her crit damage. compare this to an ashe of today who hypothetical has a high crit chance and doubles her 200AD into 450AD with somewhat regularity just means she has a 'smoother line of crit damage increase' compared to an eract one where she could either never crit or land 6 crits. IF we compare this to her old passive, which was a few extra crits here and there, i think it flows a lot nicer and helps her maintain a steady damage number that probably won't outperfom the likes of draven or jinx. note that if your not trying to push and yoru JUST last hitting, your extra crit damage never applies to a creep ever. Now her Q is the most radical difference. a gentle AS, extra slow and a fancy bonus modifier if she has 5 focus build up on teh ready. Cool. She needed a little something something to help her duel. I don't count her passive as neccisairly increasing her damage, it more just smears it where you need it instead of letting it land on some creeps and then having no luck on that vayne. Outside of stack territory it gives her some attack speed in a duel, and that's about it. with 5 stacks it gives you about 4 special auto attacks on targets for it's duration (an attack per second of the duration). I'm ignoring the slow for now because that's not what dueling focuses on. Now this Abiltity is probably gonna be on a decent cooldown like, 18-14 seconds, it's not a passive, it's an active ability with a defined window of oportunity provided ashe has been hitting stuff. If she hasn't had anything to hit and she's isolated with a carry, you can't exactly alwasy wait to build 5 stacks to maximize damage plus I don't think those focus stacks will last a very long time. This is a nice definately change from 'stand aroudn to get focused for a crit' to 'hit stuff to warm up but make sure your warming up at the right time or you gotta start from scratch'. it sparks your quiver when stack ready too so that's nice. I'd call it a solid improvement that can't be help up all the time to increase damage from 'press Q to slow' W is more or less hte same, it's got a smaller early cooldown but does less damage so your wittle abiltity is a bit lower. If you want to wittle wittle your gonna have to spend more mana. E is just a mechanical change. 90 seconds at rank 1 (not sure if decreasing) is a pretty darn long time for 1 charge and i don't think anyone will be rushing E to lower it now that Q is better so that's where it'll stick for most of the game. sure you can fire 2 of them pretyt fast but your not getting another hawkshot anytime soon if you do. should you not need hawk shot it'll build merrily on it's own and you can be like "oh hey i have two now, one is basicly guilt free" R now scales with her passive's slow, which will always be lower than what it used to be. Damage and stun, which is the part you acutally cared for, hasn't changed. To me it just looks like they made ashe flow more as a champion. her skills have links to one another and she's encouraged be to scouting and looking for targets to help the team. Her slows are still there, weaker and if she attacks fast enough she can still permaslow stuff. her ulty snipe engage stun is still there, it just has a lower slow splash. Her idenity as 'the adc with ulitity' hasn't really changed either, she does all the things she used to do 'support wise' with minor tweaks. Her new damage passives are very item reliant too, and she won't be having the meager but still relevenat gold passive to increase it, instead she will have to try more for last hitting and kills to make ends meat. She still has terribly mobility and is appropriately squishy.